Lily and James
by JessiAnne032791
Summary: This is a story of like Lily and James. A short summery of each year. I might go into detail in 7th year but i haven't decided yet! R&R!


**A/N: OK, I deleted my other story because I thought it sucked…I know all of you who reviewed liked it but I just didn't. It basically went into the category of all the stories I don't like very much, and that's sad when it's your own story! So I am writing this I guess you would call it a 7-shot….hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me.**

**How Lily Evans and James Potter Met**

**Chapter One**

Lily Marie Evans, 11 years old, woke up on September 1, 19?. She had gotten a strange letter during the summer inviting her to a wonderful school. She was to go and learn witchcraft at Hogwarts. Her parents had even said she could go! She had gone to the most wonderful place to get all her school things and had been packed for a while. She jumped out of bed, eager to get ready and get the King's Cross. Her train for her new school left at exactly 11 o'clock.

Lily tied her long wavy auburn hair into a very high ponytail, making her look like a preppy cheerleader (**A/N: no offense to those who wear their hair like that….**). She always pulled her hair back like that to show her stunning almond-shaped green eyes. She was a very fit girl and she loved sports but she rarely played. She pulled on a semi-tight shirt that was pink and said, "Don't hate my because I'm beautiful," on the front and, "Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am!" on the back. Then she put on some blue jeans. She then slipped on her favorite pair of pink flip-flops. She grabbed all of her stuff and ran down the stairs of her house. Her father had already brought down her truck so all she had to bring was a small carry-on bag filled with books. Lily and her parents got into their car and drove to King's Cross. Meanwhile, a boy, the same age as Lily, was getting ready to leave his home as well, though he was much different.

James Potter was a pureblood. He had both wizarding parents and family line for a very long time. He got his letter this year. He was going to Hogwarts and he was very excited. He got out of bed and started getting ready. James pulled on a pair of jeans and trainers. Then, he pulled on a loose T-shirt. He tried his best to make his hair look flat but his head would have none of it. His hair always had problems with lying flat. James had problems with running his fingers through his hair. He got all his last minute things together and got a few house elves to bring it down stairs. James and his parents left Potter Manor for King's Cross.

King's Cross

Lily pulled out her ticket and looked at the platform number. It said Platform 9 ¾. There was no such thing! Then Lily saw a boy with messy jet black hair. He had a truck like her's and an owl also. That is how wizards communicate, with owls. Lily had one also. Lily's owl was midnight black and named Ella. Anyways, Lily saw the boy and saw he had the same ticket she did. She walked up to him and said in a sweet, innocent, and timid voice, "Do you know how I get on Platform 9 ¾?"

The boy looked at her and said, "Yeah, I do. I'm James Potter and you are?"

"I'm Lily Evans. Can you show me to the platform?"

"Sure I will. Follow me," James said.

Lily followed him to Platforms 9 and 10. Both sets of parents had followed the children. They had been talking the entire way. The Potters' had been telling the Evans' about the Wizarding World. They became fast friends. Lily and James however were walking in silence. James stopped in front of the platform. He turned to his parents.

"Goodbye, James," his mother said, "Be sure to write! I love you, sweetie!"

"MUM! Not in front of people!" James practically screamed as his mother tried to kiss him.

"Goodbye son," Mr. Potter said, hugging his son.

"Goodbye, Lily dearest, I love you sweetie, be sure and write," Mrs. Evans said to Lily hugging her.

"Yeah, I love you sweetheart," her father said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Mum and Daddy," Lily said, kissing each of their cheeks.

James turned to Lily and said, "To get to the platform you run in between platforms 9 and 10. If you're nervous you might wanna run."

"OK, are you going first or do you want me to?" she asked.

"I will to show you, then I will wait on the other side for you," James said.

"OK," Lily said, nodding.

James ran at the barrier and went straight through. Lily was amazed. With one last goodbye to her parents and a promise to write she ran at the barrier exactly like James. Surprisingly, she went through just like James. Though, she wasn't expecting him to still be right in front of the barrier. She fell right on top of him. She heard laughing and quickly got off of him.

"Sorry about that," Lily said blushing slightly.

"It's OK," James said, also blushing.

"Awe, is Jamesie-wamesie blushing?" a new voice said.

"Sirius Orion Black! Shut it!" James screamed.

A boy about James' height came closer. He had black hair that went a little past his ears. He had very sharp features that made him extremely handsome (**LOL BREANNA!**). His eyes, though, were the most attractive. They were black and mysterious, with a mischievous twinkle. He also had a killer smile, even at 11.

"I think we should find a compartment. Is Red coming with us?" Sirius asked.

"The name is Lily Evans. Thank you very much," Lily said, haughtily.

Sirius looked at her amused. No one had ever spoken to him like that and he was amused that this little girl did. Especially since she was like 4 inches shorter than him. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I think we are gonna be good friends, Red," Sirius said, putting emphasis on the nickname that would follow Lily for a long time.

They found a compartment together and began talking. They became fast friends. They were joined by another girl. Her name was Jessica, (**A/N: I just love putting myself, how I would like to be, in my stories!) **Jones. She was slightly tall for her age and was just beginning Hogwarts like the rest of them. She had straight dark brown hair, cut in layers surrounding her face that went to her lower back. She wore glasses and had beautiful brown eyes.

Sirius, James, Lily, and Jessica became close friends during their first year at Hogwarts. Even though they met other people in their dorms they remained friends. They were all sorted into Gryffindor and had a wonderful first year. It came to an end faster than any of them wanted. They were on the train home. They exchanged phone numbers, except Sirius who didn't have a phone. They arrived at King's Cross and got their stuff off the train. Sirius left first. He hugged both girls and promised to write and he shook James' hand. He left. Jessica hugged Lily and James, promised to write then went and found her parents. Lily and James went out of the barrier together and found their parents talking. They hugged each other and went their separate ways, promising to write.

**OK that's the end of that chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me please! If you hated it tell me how to make it better! Please review! They make me happy! Thanks! I love y'all!**

**Jessi**


End file.
